


Time in a Bottle

by TenebyTheTrickster



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Feelings, M/M, ManDadlorian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebyTheTrickster/pseuds/TenebyTheTrickster
Summary: Cobb Vanth is a marshall of a little, maker forgotten place called Mos Pelgo. His life is alright, good even. And then, one lonely, adoptive Mandalorian father shows up, and perhaps, things will be even better.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a heat of the moment, I need to have a creative outlet. School depression sucks, and I love Mandalorian
> 
> Haven't written fic in ages.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

Cobb had to admit, his job as the marshall has gotten quite easier since the Mandalorian has left Mos Pelgo. He still protected his people and the city, but ever since the sand dragon has been killed, the peace with the Tuskens forged, life was good. They still had their issues inside the town, or with the few travellers they had, but that were things Cobb could handle very well with just his blaster or a rough glare. Tuskens usually staying far enough from the town itself, content in their camps and dunes. Still crowding the bare corpse of the dragon, now fully stripped of its meat. Cobb didn't really crave to know what the Tuskens were doing with the bones themselves, so he never ventured deep enough into the dunes to actually check. It has been tough experience on itself, being faced with the beast.

The thought brought him back to the Mandalorian, as it usually did. He was still the talk of Mos Pelgo, as the townfolk rarely ever meet a town hero. And Cobb couldn't even bring himself to feel jealous. The man had been incredibly courageous. Jumping straight to belly of the beast. It still left a pit in Cobbs stomach, and certain level of awe. 

Suns had passed now, maker knows how many, since the warrior left. And things were still good.

"You going out today?" Plak, the bartender, and his good friend asked as he wiped down the dusty bar desk, his eyes not leaving Cobb for a moment. They always had this sort of comfortable routine, ever since he became the lawman. 

"I might. There is supposed to be a water supply arriving soon. I could head out early and make sure they arrive safe" Cobb said, lifting his arms on back rest of the booth. 

"Looks like a storm will hit soon" Plak simply replied back, his gaze finally falling away from the marshall, to the glasses standing in order, hidden away from the public's view. Not that there was any public yet. The busy hour usually arrived with nightfall.

Nodding in acknowlegement, Cobb sipped at the spachka, legs hanging casually from a chair nearby the table. Hazel eyes flickering over to the window ever so often, gazing at the cloudy skies. Sighing in defeat, he kicked back the last of his drink and stood up.

"Well, I should get going. Keep out a flare, just in case?" getting a nod in response, Cobb walked outside.

Shielding his eyes from the still heated sun, Cobb scrunched up his nose at the clouds gathering towards the south. It would take a few hours before it would arrive to the town, but it looked like a strong sand storm. Rolling his shoulders, the marshall took to his speeder. Brushing away sand from the protective plates and seat, Cobb lifted himself up, settling down into the seat with a soft thud. Pulling up his hood and mouth cover, he was hardly recognizable.

Once he secured and checked everything, the engine reared to life, speeder purring under his hand. With a pleased smile,the man took off into the hot dunes. As he passed the houses, he caught sight of few children playing tag outside. They waved at him as he approached, and Cobb couldn't supress a warm grin spreading over his lips. Waving back, he turned his attention back to the front of the speeder.

The sand hit his goggles as he made his way from his town. The usual uncomfortable feeling nesting inside his gut. Hating being away from the town, from his people. It was a nasty little thing that only grew, as the distance itself grew. Scenery was momotone, so his thoughts and anxieties were freely roaming around in his mind.

The route was, as always, completely rid of life. Even the Tuskens avoiding it, as they disliked the speeders and carriers. He didn't judge them on that too much. It could get pretty dangerious for animals. Besides, a lot of unpleasant folk made their way trough there.

That was why Cobb was left very startled, as his eyes landed on a figure in the distance. Walking trough the hot sand,clearly heavily clothed. Shiver ran up his spine, as memories flashed at the back of his mind. His own tiring walk trough the desert,suddenly all too aware of the shirt sticking to his back due to the sweating. Shaking his head, he palmed at the pistol on his hip. Never too careful, he squinted his eyes, trying to see if the stranger was a hunter, or any other kind of danger. But he was still too far away. He found himself missing the automatic scope on the mandalorian armour. Or the beskar steel.

The stranger seemed to have a similiar idea, as the figure suddenly took off towards a higher spot on the dune, cloack waving behind the figure. Tightness grew in Cobbs throat as he saw a flash of metal, sun hitting it in certain spots. Could be a gun. Very likely a gun. Cursing, Cobb pulled out his blaster and placed it against the handles of his speeder, glaring at the figure on the sand.

As he edged closer and closer, the figure settled down on top of a dune, far too high for Cobb's speeder to get on top of. Well, the person wasn't dumb, that was certain. Hopefully not too big of a trouble for the marshall. Maybe the person was more scared than Cobb himself. Scooting away from the range of his speeder and gun.

Then, a shot from blaster rifle landed all too close to his speeder, sending a burst of sand to his side. He grunted and jerked the speeder to other side from the shot,cursing louder. This was his luck, landing on a hunter in middle of a desert. He rised his pistol towards the figure. It would be pointless to shoot, being too far away from range for a pistol. 

Quickly, he considered stopping, but he realised that would leave him too much in the open. So, straight by the figure was the plan. Risky, but better than being a sitting duck anyways. Maybe if he could circle the dune, he would be able to get on top of it. So, Cobb added speed on his vehicle, eyes not leaving the growing figure.

Another shine from metal, and another. Too much for a gun anyways. Grunting, as he finally caught a proper sight of the person trying to shoot him down came to a proper view. And, a breath got stuck in his throat as all too familiar beskar armour shone in the harsh sun. "Wh-.." before he could even let out a sound, another shot from a rifle hit straight to the front of the speeder, sending Cobb toppling down from his speeder, into the rough sand. His whole face dug into the harsh ground, raw and pained. But luckily, he rolled with the fall and avoided any sprained or dislocated joints. Once the whole world stopped spinning, Cobb scrambled to his feet and threw himself behind his speeder, the only choice of cover in the sandy wasteland. 

"Stop! Stop shooting!" Cobb shouted into the air, the empty hands rising from behind the cover, shaking them for emphasis. Waiting for a beat, slowly, the man rised from behind his cover, to take a good look at his assaulant. His own face was hidden, mainly from the sand, but he had nothing on the very well known man in front of him.

"Mando! It's me!" he shouted, standing up warily from behind the cover. Facing the man, who was still pointing the rifle at his head, surely not about to miss for the third time. But, as he spoke, the Mandalorian seemed to hesitate, before slowly lowering his rifle to take a good, proper look on him. Even though he wasn't able to see his face, Cobb was sure he was being thoroughly scanned. Another shiver ran up his spine.

"...Cobb Vanth?" the Mandalorian spoke with a mild suprise in his voice. Then, the man got up, brushing his cloack from the sand that piled on top of it. A warm grin slowly spread over Cobbs lips. Somehow, he felt pride that the Mandalorian remembered him, even after the suns that passed since they last stood at eachothers side.

"Is that how your kind greets an old friend?" Cobb snickered soft.

The Mandalorian seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, before finally reaching bottom of the dune. There seems to be a beat of awkwardness to the man. Almost sheepish, most likely at his action. Not that Cobb judged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I didn't recognise you.." he motioned to the face cover vaguely.

Snickering soft, Cobb tugged away all the cover from his face, now staring right at the Mandalorians helmet. His own eyes playfull as he rised his hand towards Mando. 

Getting the hint, Mando shook his hand firmly, squeezing it for good measure as well. Once their hands dropped, Cobb looked around with a curious spark in his eye.

"You have the little womp rat with you?" he asked curiously, hard to imagine the man left the toddler somewhere on his ship, or maker forbidd, another planet. And just as expected, the Mandalorian tucked away the cloack, showing a messenger type of bag, falling over his shoulder to his hip. And, inside there, was the child. 

"Hasn't changed much" He remarked easy as he stepped closer. He could see the tension on the Mandalorian's shoulders, but dismissed it easily. He was curious about the child. And he could see it looked mostly the same. With it's green skin, long ears and huge brown eyes. It cooed at Cobb, as he returned an easy smile to the toddler, before turning attention back on the Mandalorian.

"I suppose so.." The Mandalorian shrugged and scanned Cobb. "..What are you doing so far from the town?" the Mandalorian asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Hmf, I could ask you the same. But I guess you asked first" he smirked soft. "There is a water supply arriving to Palgo. I wanted to make sure it comes safely" He said and leaned on his speeder. "Now it's your turn" he crossed arms over his chest.

The Mandalorian seemed wary to answer.

"I was actually headed to Mos Pelgo" Cobb rised his eyebrow in suprise. Well, that sure was unexpected.

"We've been on travel for far too long, and the kid needs some rest and stable living space for a little bit" there was an unspoken 'so do I'. Cobb felt it there none the less. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Cobb smiled warm. "Well, you're welcome to hang about for as long as you and the kid needs" Cobb said and watched as the Mandalorian's shoulders sagged in relief. "I mean, the town stands thanks to you. I am sure they'll love to see you and the kid again" getting up, the marshall walked to the front of the speeder, frowning at the smoke drifting from the piece of machinery. He threw a side glance to Mando.

"I said I'm sorry" He huffed and Cobb chuckled faint. 

"I think it survived. You're lucky" Cobb remarked and looked around. "I guess you need a ride, huh?" He turned to Mando, who covered the child carefully again. It only let out a soft coo as it was in dark.

"What about the water supply? I mean, I can walk. It's not that far" Cobb threw him a dirty look and covered his face again.

"Hop on. Storm is on its way" He simply replied, and the Mandalorian settled behind Cobb with a low huff comming from the voice modulator. Rolling his eyes, he turned on the engine and took off towards the Mos Pelgo.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local men dislike the weather, so they hide instead.

They arrived to the town just as the clouds gathered above the cantina. The wind was already picking up and nastily hitting Cobb across his face. He slowed down his speeder, pulling down by his own little place. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Mando tucking his cloack closer to himself, to protect the child from the sand. His eyes softening, Cobb slid from his speeder and turned to the Mandalorian.

"Well, welcome back to Mos Pelgo, again" Cobb rised his arms in a welcome-comitee kind of way. But he was the only one, standing in dust filled street. Mando watched him for a beat, before letting out a barely audible sigh, slipping down from the speeder with swing to his feet. Checking on the bag on his back, Mando pulled full attention on the house in front of him.

"No judging" Cobb huffed and then smiled. "You're free to stay about. Storm is comming close anyways, and we don't really have time to find you free place" He added and the skepticism in Mando's posture was all too clear.

"I don't-.." Before he could actually finish his sentense, Cobb nudged the Mandalorian towards the doors. Watching as Mando reluctantly made his way up the stairs and to the doors. With satisfied click of his tongue, Cobb hid away his speeder into a bit of makeshift garage. Locking it carefully behind him, the marshall made his way besides Mando and unlocked his house, stepping inside.

It wasn't anything amazing, but it would do the job to hold all three of them for some time. The livingroom was the largest, with cozy couch by the windows, turned towards a small holo TV. Not like it would catch much of signal anyways. His radio was usually the busier entratainment. Few pillows thrown on the couch, along with a wool blanket. A coffee table, some books scattered around. 

Kitchen was separated from the livingroom by a small kitchen island,with oven, cooler box and some dry foods that would handle the usual heat of Tattooine. Then, there was the small bedroom and bathroom with sonic shower. Over all, Cobb couldn't really complain, and hoped the Mandalorian wouldn't either.

But, Mando didn't seem like he was about to complain. Taking off straight to the couch, the man settled down and placed the pouch with the child on his lap. The green little gremlin cooing happily and outstretching arms towards Mando.

Once again, Cobb was overtaken with curiosity, if the man looked the same as the child. Rubbing his jaw in thought, amusement sparked in his chest at the image of large ears mashed up in the helment. Dismissing the thought with shake of his head, Cobb nestled down in armchair nearby the two.

"I-..thank you. For letting us stay here. We would've been probably stuck out in the storm" Mando spoke as he picked up the child, placing him down on the couch.

"It's nothing. Glad to help out a friend" The Mandalorian stayed quiet, but visibly relaxed. Pulling out some kind of dry food, he handed it to the child. The small creature scrunched his nose, sniffed the food and then stuffed his little mouth. Mando let out faint chuckle and leaned back on the couch. A certain sense of softness went over Cobb's chest, almost uncomfortably squeezing his chest.

"You know, I never asked his name. Or yours, for the record" Cobb grumbled with bit of shame. It has been nibbling at his mind ever since the Mandalorian left. But then again, not many people asked Mandalorians their names. 

Looking up, Mando scanned him with a bit of a curious look. Or, Cobb guessed it was curious. Then, he turned back to the child, watching it drool over the piece of, probably, dry meat.

"I guess he doesn't really have a name? He's..just..kid" Mando said with bit of embarassement to his tone. As if he never really thought about it. Which he probably hasn't. 

"I mean, I don't even know what he is. I don't really think it would be appropriate" He added after a beat with a shrug of his shoulders. Cobb blinked in suprise. 

Before he could really respond to the Mandalorian's words, or think too much about them, Mando spoke up again.

"And, it's Din. Din Djarin" he added easy.

"Really? Now, I will have to get used to that. Always just called you Mando in my mind" chuckling lightly, Cobb leaned back and exhaled soft, his muscles sore from the fall off of the speeder.

Letting out low huff, not hearing it for the first time, Din just picked up the kid as it seemed to be done with it's food.

"You done?" He asked the child, which only rumbled something in unintelligable way before wrapping it's hands around the Mandalorian's arm. Letting out soft sigh, Din got up and looked around.

"Where can I put him to nap?" He asked as he turned to Cobb who shot up.

"You can take my bedroom. I rarely sleep there anyways" he motioned to the doors. Again with the reluctance, but this time without any remark, Din bowed his head and walked into the bedroom,the child safely in his arms.

As the doors closed, Cobb let out breath he didn't realise he held. It was odd, to have the man back in town. On one hand, it was great, to see him again. He was pretty decent guy, who probably had plenty to speak about. But on the other, his main way of speaking seemed to he sighing, or nothing too deep. Or so Cobb remembered. 

With that, he took to the kitchen. Looking for any food he could actually give to the man. He was probably tired from all the dry food on his travels. So, he dig up some fresh vegtables and some canned meat. It was best he could do in the moment anyways. And so, he began to fix the man a plate of food. His mind wandering on about the Mandalorian in next room.

But before his thoughts could get wild, the man in question stepped outside the bedroom, closing doors behind himself quietly. Making his way to the kitchen island, before settling down onto one of the high chairs.

"So, how has it been here, since we left?" Din suddenly asked, his hands resting on top of the island. Taken back, once again, Cobb smiled warm at the interest the man showed.

"Not too bad, honestly. With the dragon gone, things have been much calmer. You know, cattle not being swallowed up here and there" Cobb snickered and Din nodded with a soft 'hmm'.

"I mean, this is still Tatooine we're talking about.." Cobb added, which caused the man snicker. A spark of pride prickled in his chest.

"I can imagine. But there are worse places out there" Din motioned vaguely, probably thinking of countless of planets.

"True. But I live here, so I got a right to complain" Cobb remarked over his shoulder, glancing at the Mandalorian. He could feel the roll of eyes without actually seeing it.

A much more comfortable silence settled over the house. The kid sleeping soundly in the next room, while Cobb pulled out some spicy meat from the oven. Placing it at the plate, he handed the Mandalorian his meal. The man taking it with gratitude. Cob watched as Din placed down his plate and turned at Cobb.

It took him a second.

"Oh! Sorry" Cobb turned around with embarassed heat pooling on his cheek. "I forgot about that 'no seeing', policy" he chuckled, leaning against the kitchen island, his back turned to the Mandalorian. Curiosity chewed at him, but he forced himself not to even peek. It was basic decency. However curious he was.

He heard a soft clunck of the helmet being moved. And then fork and knife being scraped across the plate.

"No reason to, when you yourself didn't use it" Din replied back, tone teasing enough, but there was still a bit of lingering sourness in his tone. Cobb grimaced at kitchen tiles. He decided to change the topic.

"You know, the peace with the Tuskens is holding steady. No raiding, and no shooting" Cobb said with certain level of pride. Mostly for his townfolk, holding their end of bargain true. It did make his life that much easier.

"Really?" Din sounded suprised, and pleased. "I thought someone would break it eventually. I'm glad to hear that though" Din added softer and smile was audible on his lips. "They're not that bad. They just do what they did for thousands of years"

"I..know" Cobb still held a bit of prejudice, but there was a level of mutual respect now. They did help them. Working arm in arm. So, as long as his people were safe, he would defend them as much as his own people. Din clearly heard the touch of wariness, so he chose to stay quiet again.

After a while, Cobb heard the fork and knife being placed down. He didn't turn yet, leaving enough time for the Mandalorian to put on his helmet again. As he heard him get up, Din walked past Cobb and placed the plate into the sink, turning at Cobb. The two of them standing towards eachother in the little kitchen.

A sound of booming wind went from outside and Cobb grimaced. Turning towards the window, he cursed. "I hate this. I wonder how much crop will be lost due to this damn weather" he said and crossed arms over his chest with annoyed expression. It was already impossible to see outside due to the sand in the wind.

Din hummed in agreedment as he stepped besides Cobb, watching the window with exhausted sort of posture. Both of them now leaning against the kitchen island, barely any lenght from eachother.

"How long do these usually last?" Din asked as he tapped his fingers on the island.

"Hm, not that long. The longest we had was about three days. But I doubt this one will be like that. I'm saying two days top" Cobb said and Din nodded again, humming soft.

"I'm worried about the water supply though. They're probably stuck out there" Cob added with a small frown on his face. Din glanced at him with his blank mask. "If the raiders don't snatch it, then the wind will. Or animals" Cobb grunted quietly.

Shaking his head, Din only straightened up. "Once the storm dies down, I'll go check with you" he offered. Cobb smiled and chuckled. 

"Sure, you can be my deputy" he teased and grinned wide at the groan the Mandalorian let out, walking around the kitche island, towards the room.

"Then we should probably catch some sleep" Din said and glanced at Cobb, once again leaving the man wondering what was running around the Mandalorian's mind. Simply nodding back, Cobb walked up to the couch. He easily found some spare clothes tucked away behind the pillows, as he often slept on the couch anyways. It was more practical.

"Feel free to grab any spare clothes from the closet. I doubt it would be comfortable to sleep in the armour and all" Which the Mandalorian probably did a lot. But, Cobb wanted to be a welcoming host.

"Sure. Goodnight, Cobb" Din said with a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Night, Din" He said back with emphasis on 'Din', chuckling quiet as the Mandalorian sighed and dissapeard behind the doors of his own room.

With trained swiftness, Cobb changed to some comfortable sweatpants and shirt, falling down onto the couch. His feet hanging from one end, as he ran fingers trough his own hair, filled with dust. He grimaced, reminding himself to take a shower first thing in the morning. Glancing at the doors, once again, curiosity bit away at Cobb. 

Knowing it was their law and all, Cobb wished to see the mans face. He had pleasant enough of a voice, even with the modulator. But he had no idea what the man could possibly look like. Well, he guessed he was most likely human. Or, at least a humanoid. But besides that, he was left in the dark. 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he sighed in defeat and curled up on the couch, yawning soft. Dozing off to the sound of wind blowing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far.
> 
> If someone wants to freak out over Mandalorian with me, feel free to hit me up on discord @local dumbass#4082


	3. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is beating to back of their necks, yet the men are determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, but I finally managed to arrive with next chapter! And it's on the house, bit longer as well! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

Mando 3 

Letting out a soft breath, Din stirred slowly awake. Yawn breaking from his lips, he gave a lazy stretch on the comfortable bed. It has been weeks since he actually slept in bed, so this was a nice change of pace. The warm sheets, soft matress. He couldn't really complain too much.

Glancing down at his chest, the child was already wide awake and playing with his shirt. Soft chuckle left Din's lips as he stroke the child's ear. It cooed soft and leaned to his touch happily, before curling further under his shirt, to his chest.

"Ai'dka, enough sleep" Din chuckled foundly as he nudged the child softly. It grumbled unhappily and Din snickered. "Really? So you don't want kai'tome?" the child only blinked at him with his big brown eyes. 

"..food" he supplied and the kid squirmed. Rolling his eyes, he made a mental note to focus more on teaching the kid Mando'a. Once they get back to the tribe, they would definetly speak more at the child in Mando'a.

At the thought of the covert, a pang of longing went trough Din's chest. Pushing the feelings away for now, he gently cupped the kid on his chest and sat up,helping him untangle from his shirt. Settling him in middle of the bed, Din tiredly climbed from the sheets, stretching properly. Few bones popping back into their place.

Getting up, Din began to put on his beskar. His thoughts just wandering about, not really focusing on anything in particular. Once all of the armour was properly on him, the Mandalorian picked up the child and headed outside of the room. Quietly pulling the doors, he peeked outside of the shelter of the room. 

Getting a full look on Cobb, already up and about. He was standing in the kitchen, looking like he was forcing himself to behave casual. Din simply rolled his eyes and stepped outside. Clearing his throat, he dragged attention of certain lawman.

Cobb looked up from his spot and smiled innocently. "Morning Din" the marshall said as he motioned at the plates on the kitchen island. One bit more loaded with food. It looked suprisingly appealing to Din as he took a step towards the kitchen island.

"I can feed the kid while you eat" Cobb offered quickly, straightening his back. Din hummed and nodded mildly, glancing down at the kid. He was curled up in his arms, but very much eyeing the meal on the table. Din snickered faintly and crossed the lenght between himself and Cobb.

Placing the kid into Cobb's arms, Din himself took seat behind the desk. Cobb snatched the smaller plate and moved to the livingroom area, taking a seat with his back turned to Din, like previous time.

It felt little odd, eating with someone else present in the room. But strangely enough, Din felt at ease as he slowly lifted his helmet up, placing it gently on the kitchen island, grabbing the plate and fork close to himself, digging into his food and letting his mind wander.

Why was Cobb so inviting? They met weeks ago, for a short period of time. Yet, the man took him home while Din was stranded, weighting his options. Either turning back to his ship to..all the issues. Or make way to Mos Pelgo. And here he was. Even stranger with the fact that Din actually agreed to stay at his place. It was bit of a mess, and Din felt migrane pulse in his head. He grimaced.

"What does aidka mean?" a voice tore Din from his thought. He could hear the kid munch and fuss about the food, he himself placing his fork down, to focus on Cobb.

"What?" Din asked back, half apologetic. "I just..wanted to know what aidka means.." Cobb repeated and Din grimaced at the butchered accent. Yet, the thought of curiosity was almost appreciated. Past the fact that Cobb just admitted on earsdropping,Din found it almost wholesome.

"It's ai'dka. And it means child" Din slowly explained, as he retaken the fork and went on eating, and explaining between bites.

"It's basicly how a parent would adress a child. Or how my tribe would adress children. Foundlings or not" Din added and Cobb let out soft hum of understanding. He tried to repeat the word to the child, but besides the butchering, it made the kid coo. So, Din shrugged the horrible accent off. It was pretty funny, and bit adorable.

"I never actually heard anyone speak Mando'a" Cobb admitted, his back still to Din. So, as Din finished his food, he placed his helmet back on carefully, before turing to Cobb. He was hunched over the child, not even glancing at Din. It made the Mabdalorian feel wierd warmth in his chest.

So, Din made his way towards the duo nested in armchair, and he himself settled down on the couch. He did notice that the storm had nearly completely died on the outside. He left it unadressed, for now. It happend rarely, when someone wanted to talk about Mandalorians, besides guns or their hunter skills.

"It isn't much of a common language ever since the purge" Din remarked as she shrugged, smoothing over his chest plate. The kid looked at him and blinked with his big eyes before munching on the meat. "But every child and foundling is taught Mando'a" Din nodded firmly.

"You always talk of foundlings. What does that mean?" Cobb frowned and blinked as Din motioned at himself, then at the child.

"Foundling is a child, taken in by the tribe. Usually at young age, taught by the Mandalorian law. I am one myself" Din nodded and watched as Cobb looked pretty suprised. It made him smile faintly, not that Cobb would be any wiser about the fact.

"Huh. Never would have guessed. You're as badass as any other Mando I heard about" Cobb said and then his ears turned little pink. Din stayed still and felt his skin get flushed faintly. He quickly shook off the rush of blood into his cheeks.

"Well, we are trained equally. There is no stigma, as Mandalorians are not by blood, but by creed. By the mind and belief" He said and smiled faintly to himself, thinking back to his own covert, to place he had called home since his childhood. Ever since he had been rescued. "It is the Way of the Tribe" Din said and Cobb stared at him with curious eyes. Clearly listening to his every word. And then, suddenly, he turned his gaze down.

"Makes me feel even more ashamed about using that armour" he said awkwardly and rubbed back of his neck. The kid stretched its arms towards Din, who took him easily to his lap, strong his long ears. The kid cooed and nested there.

Din sighed quietly, considering his words carefully.

"Your intentions may have been good, our armour is part of us" he said with equal firmness as back when he took the armour from Cobb. "It has been a part of the Mandalorian who had lost it. And it belongs back to our kind" Din spoke calmly. "But, you had given it back. So, it is appreciated" Din nodded to himself and hummed. He hadn't forgotten how Cobb missused the armour. He still held sourness over the topic. And he would for a while. But Cobb hadn't known. It didn't excuse him, but it made Din forgive easier. 

Cobb nodded in understanding and then smiled. "Well, I have been able to keep up my spot anyways" Cobb chuckled and the mood was lifted once again. Din smiled under his helmet. "I have no doubt" he replied back.

***

The wind outside gave its last howl, as it finally settled down. It was just before lunch, and Din was eager to stretch his legs. He enjoyed the good sleep, and no need to look past his shoulder, but the usual itch to do something was there. Since the weather had settled, there was no time better than now.

And so, Cobb agreed to take Din to check on the water supply. Having a Mandalorian would be definetly valuable after all. Cobb was placing satchel with his supplies to the back of his speeder. He managed to dig it up from under piles of the sand and brush it off, the motor luckily saved from the sand by the covers. 

They managed to chase one speeder for Din too. He was just lifting his bag and placing it to side of his smaller speeder. The child was settled on his hip, in a satchel. It was cuddling its onesie, staring with his large eyes from Din to Cobb. 

Lifting his foot over the speeder, Din settled down comfortably on the bike. Tucking the satchel with the child between his tights, securing it. The kid looked up at him and Din smiled from under his helmet, tugging his onesie more securely on him. The kid just flapped his hands faintly.

Looking up, Din saw that Cobb was already nested on his speeder, as it purred to life. The two exchanged looks and Din nodded faintly, Cobb taking off from Mos Pelgo. Din followed close behind.

The ride was mostly silent, as they drove trough the sandy dunes and rocky mountains. The air was hot already, and the suns were blazing on their heads. Cobb had his face secured by goggles and helmet, almost shielded from the sun, but never enough. Din was sweating, sure, but at least he wouldn't get sunburned. Cracked and dried earth ahead of them, as they crossed to more rocky terrain. Din didn't completely recognised the path they were taking, but he was fairily sure it was headed in vague direction of Mos Eisley.

Scanning the mountains, Din blinked as he spotted few of the Tuskens on tops of the rocks. They were clearly watching their every move. Before Din could react, Cobb rised his hand and gave a weak wave. The Tuskens reacted in a beat, waving back.

"Colour me impressed" Din spoke over the wind they crossed, now travelling besides Cobb. He gave his own wave, letting his gaze fall on Cobb.

"Hey, I am man of my word. The truce is fragile, but I hold to what I said" Cobb argued, bit defensively. But as he heard the faintest chuckle from Din't voice, he huffed low and Din could see the hint of pout. Warm amusement spread trough Din's chest as he watched the man on the speeder. It was sweet, that Cobb valued the peace Din helped to settle. He was glad, as he held the opinion that the Tuskens had worse reputation than they actually were.

"I know" Din simply concluded, which seemed to please Cobb.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Din carried both exhaustion and excitement in his bones. It felt good, to do another small task instead of worrying about who was trying to tie rope around his throat. A shiver ran down Din's back as his mind wandered.

The sun was halfway to the top,when they saw hints of a carriage ride. There were metal scraps scattered on the ground, in somewhat of a circle. Cobb rised his hand slowed his speeder, Din copied. They both stopped and Cobb slid from his speeder, walking to scan over the scraps, tension in his shoulders.

"Bullet holes. Most likely Tuskens" Cobb remarked as he pulled off his goggles and bandana from his mouth. His nose was scrunched and eyes sliding from one piece to another. "But it doesn't seem enough for a whole water supply" Cobb looked up at Din.

"I agree. They probably saw the canisters and tried to take them down. And scared the bantha away, along with the water" Din patted the satchel, making sure the kid was fine. As he stared at the kids large eyes, he reminded himself to find some good goggles for him. As he scanned over the surroundings, he sighed. They were probably somewhere midway between Mos Pelgo and Mos Espa, which wasn't a great deal of help. The banth could have ran back, or even worse, to the nearby canyons full of wildlife and predators.

"So we track it down" Cobb straightened his back and turned to his speeder. 

"They could be anywhere by now, Cobb" Din simply remarked.

"Yeah, you're a hunter, right? You can track them down" Din doubted that. Not after such a strong sandstorm. But Cobb's hopefull tone managed to convince Din, for now. He was all too aware he owned Cobb for his good deeds.

"I can try. Don't get your hopes up" Din said, but his tone was kind enough. Cobb simply nodded and got on his speeder again. He kicked it to life and waited for Din to find some kind of lead. And so, Din stood up and looked around, snatching his magnifier to find any source of life. He doubted they would be that lucky. And they weren't.

But Din spotted a canyon, overhanged rocks covered most of the ground area. The bantha would definetly run there, to shield themselves from the wicked wind and blaster shots. That was their best shot. Placing the tool down, he settled down on the speeder. He motioned at the canyon. Din looked over the place and nodded. With that, they took off to their new destination.

The canyon was hardly void of life. Tatoo-rats and scurriers were sliding over the small rocks, trying to hide in shadows, away from the heat. Growls of the Tatooine hyenas were comming from the distance, but the only one concerned was the child, as it curled closer to Din's satchel. On their way, they saw tracks of the Jawa Fortress. Not best news either.

Cobb was silent. So much so, that it almost unsettled Din. The man was rarely so quiet. He could practically feel the man buzz with concern and determination, his goal to keep his people safe and content.

The sky was on top of the sky, when Din halted them to a stop. They were going to more of an open area, and Din wanted to feed the child, since he was stirring restlesly. Din leaned back on his speeder and pulled out some tried eggs from his bag, handing it to the kid. It eagerly dug into the food, as Din held him to his chest. Cobb was looking around.

"It's going to be okay" Din spoke before he could stop himself. Not one to offer words of comfort too often. Cobb blinked and turned to Din.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I know" Cobb rubbed back of his neck and sighed weak. "We've been just pretty low on the water lately and.." he trailed off and stayed quiet. Din let him talk.

"I guess, I've been trying to do my best around the town. And things have been good. Really" Cobb smiled weak. "I just..the armour provided a lot of confidence" Cob admitted hesitantly. He glanced at Din warily. The Mandalorian only sighed and considered his words carefully.

"Cobb..you're a good marshal without the armour. It just gave you the confidence boost. But..you have been that person all along" Din simply shrugged as he turned his gaze to the kid, holding him to his chest.

"Thanks" Cobb's voice was little rough but genuine. "I just don't want to let them down" Cobb admitted. Din nodded. "I understand. And you wont" the Mandalorian spoke as he tucked the kid to the satchel again and motioned Cobb on the way. They were on road in barely five minutes.

***

They crossed a lot of ground. The suns stuck on the sky heavily. The air thick and hot. Din really haven't missed the dry heat of the weather, how his clothes stuck to him in uncomfortable way. And yet, it still beat the coldest planets.

So, when they spotted a large carriage in the distance, Cobb nearly crashed with his speeder, with how hard he stepped on the speeder. They came to the carriage in record time and Cobb jumped from his own vehicle, rushing to the large canisters. He checked over them, his own sweat dirty with dust stuck to his forehead.

"Thank the force. They're without a scratch!" Cobb cheered as he threw his hands to the sky with a loud laughter. Din couldn't resist a smile, content to see the man finally back to his usual self. "You sure are a good tracker, Mando" Cobb teased as he shot a look at Din. Which caused him to snicker.

"If you insist, lawman" Din said and glanced at the mostly devoured corpse of bantha. So, the carriage was practically stuck there. Even if they found the water, they haven't won yet. "How are we getting it from here?" Din turned to Cobb, whose mood hardly dropped at the new issue.

"We can hook it up to our speeders. The ride will be longer, but we should be able to carry it" Cobb nodded to himself. Din considered it and hummed. "Sure. Lets do it"

It took them few minutes, but they unhooked the dead animal and hooked the carriage to their speeders. Din wouldn't call it stable, but it would have to do. Securing the canisters and carriage, both of the men kicked their speeders to life and took off towards Mos Pelgo.

The child sat in front of the carriage, cooing happily at the wonderfull sights of the desert. So, sand and rocks. But he seemed entratained enough, and Din couldn't bring himself to tuck him in. He couldn't bring himself to do lots of things since yesterday.

"Din, how do you treat the kid? He's happy about rocks" Cobb suddenly snorted, copying Dins own thoughts. A small flush crossed Din's neck and ears. Cobb's accent added a nice touch to his name, he couldn't deny that. And it sure felt nice, being called by his name, since it was so rare.

"He's a child, what do you expect?" Din replied back as he leaned to his speeder more comfortably, since it was about to be a long ride.

"I don't know. Kids in our villiage are hard to focus on anything besides games and any sweet treats that arrive once in ever full Chenini" Cobb snickered and Din smiled faint.

"Well, he is pretty hard to stay still back in Razor Crest" Din admitted.

"Oh, right. Where did you leave your ship, actually?" Cobb asked with curious spark in his eyes.

"Back in Mos Eisley. I know a lady. She keeps her in good shape" Din hummed and Cobb frowned faintly.

"Why didn't you just land by Mos Pelgo? It would be shorter of a walk, and you wouldn've ended up deserted. Nearly shooting me" Cobb teased in the end.

"I already apologized" Din rolled his eyes with soft amused huff. "And I always leave the Crest back there" Din simply replied and looked away from Cobb.

"Hm, whatever you say. I still don't get why you fly such an old piece of a ship. Not that I am any traveller myself, but even I know it's pre-Empire" Cobb chuckled softly.

"So? Things were meant to last long, back then" Din defended his ship with a firm nod to himself. It seemed to cause Cobb to smile softly. Tips of Din's ears turned red.

"Well, X-Wings are kind of fancier-.." before Cobb could finish his sentence, Din let out tired groan, as if he heard such point many times before.

With them being so deep in their chatter, or more of a friendly argument about ships, Din couldn't shake an odd feeling after some time. An itch at back of his mind that something was..wrong.

And he figured what it was very quickly. As he checked to see if any Tuskens were on the horizon, his eyes landed on figures in the distance. They were standing by speeder bikes, firm postures. Din felt himself get stiff and tense. His jaw clenched under his helmet, fingers gripping down on his blaster in a deatg grip. His breathing got more laboured, gaze hardening. Even Cobb noticed the change immediately.

Din's skin buzzed and burned. The lick of fire all too familiar on his skin. He could feel it, edging closer to his body, blood dripping down on back of his neck. His heart was racing, but he knew his aim and hands would be as solid and unmoving as rock. His training never leaving his muscle memory. He had too much energy, but was exhausted at the same time.

He followed Dins gaze. Squinting his eyes, he blinked in suprise. "Oh, it's Quin and Sabb, from the villiage. They must've gotten worried, since we were away for so long" Cobb chirped in a happy tone as he waved at the two figures standing on the rocks. They waved back. 

But Din's breath was practically stuck in his throat, his hand not leaving the blaster. He only stared at the people, shifting his weight that the child was safely behind him. As if danger was chewing at their boots and Din was ready to press the trigger and-..

"Din" Cobb's voice broke the haze on Din's mind. He shook his head violently and huffed low, finally exhaling. Quickly, he reached for the kid and tucked it into the satchel, as the men jumped on their speeders and were headed their way. Once he was sure that the kid was secure and that no danger was present, he finally glanced at Cobb, who had his forehead pressed to a concerned frown. 

"Uhm, yeah?" Din replied back, his voice faintly breaking. It only caused Cobb to frown more. But their talk was interrupted by Quin and Sabb, eager to help them. Din only felt desprate ache in his chest. He had to protect the kid.


End file.
